


Mine

by audeamus22



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 04:53:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/audeamus22/pseuds/audeamus22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles gets angry over Derek showing interest in someone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [debarouchi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/debarouchi/gifts).



> Written for Deb who asked for: Sterek, Stiles getting angry or jealous over Derek showing interest in someone else. Happy ending or not.

Stiles knew deep down that Derek loved him, the older man whispering it in his ear whenever they were alone. But looking at him now, the pack all around them, Stiles wasn’t too sure it that was enough anymore. Derek couldn’t keep his focus, the girl stalking around the room, handing out drinks to anyone and everyone, constantly drawing his gaze.

“Derek? Hey! Sourwolf… Wanna get out of here?” Stiles tried, tugging at Derek’s leather jacket, finally having enough of the club they were at.

Derek’s head whipped around quickly, seemingly as though he had forgotten that Stiles was by his side. “No, you go on if you want,” Derek quickly dismissed, quickly running his fingers through Stiles’ now longer hair, “I’ll come past later,” he added, always tight with his words.

Stiles sighed, nodding quickly he turned away without so much of a backwards glance, eyes flickering to Scott’s, his best friend knowing exactly what was going on.

“Don’t go man, don’t let him do this to you!” Scott begged, bounding up towards Stiles and clutching at his wrist.

“I love him, I really do, but I guess it’s not as mutual as he claims,” Stiles shrugged, looking back towards where Derek and the blonde were now chatting.

“Maybe he doesn’t realise how serious you are?” Scott offered, being the only one in their pack to know about the tentative relationship Derek and Stiles were trying to build.

Stiles thought on Scott’s words for a moment and with a quick nod, he stalked back towards Derek, a predatory smirk on his face. Derek barely had time to look up before Stiles grabbed at either side of his face and pressed his lips firmly to the other man’s. Derek gasped into Stile’s mouth, Stiles catching him off guard and allowing Stiles the moment he needed to deepen the kiss before breaking apart.

“Wha-” Derek all but growled.

“I’m serious but this Derek, about us. I don’t want anyone else, I just want you. The good and the bad. But I will not sit back while you give everyone but me attention. If you want us as well, you know where to find me,” Stiles huffed, ignoring the wide-eyed stares he was receiving from the pack as he left the club quickly.

Derek sat back stunned, licking his lips slightly.

“What a los-” The blond girl started, gasping as Derek shoved her off and moved to follow Stiles’ retreating form.

Derek followed Stiles’ scent, quickly finding the young man around the corner, head bowed against the rough brick wall.

“Idiot, I’m such an idiot! I couldn’t just be happy with what we had so now I’ve ruined everything! That’s the last time I listen to Scott! Stupid!” Stiles repeated, reprimanding himself for his spontaneous actions.

“Not an idiot Stiles…” Derek mumbled, only just loud enough for him to hear, causing Stiles to jump slightly. “Not an idiot, brave.” He added, pulling Stiles’ in and kissing him hard. “I want us too.”


End file.
